


Video

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Klaine Advent, M/M, Post-Canon, klaine advent challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 22 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	

“Hey, babe, what are you watching?” Kurt asked, walking into the living room and seeing Blaine sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap, staring intently at the screen.

“Videos on youtube.” Blaine replied, not tearing his eyes away from whatever was playing right now.

“About what?” Kurt frowned, not used to Blaine answering so curtly, and he sat down on the couch next to him. In that moment, Blaine turned his head to look at him and the widest smile appeared on his face.

“Us! Kurt, people are making fanvideos about us!” He exclaimed happily, turning his laptop so Kurt could see, and sure enough, there were the two of them on the screen as Blaine paused the video. “They’re using scenes from that movie you were in last year and from my music videos and from our interviews…” Blaine kept rambling, showing Kurt the videos he had opened in many tabs. “And they add music and they’re mostly romantic videos, some of them are really beautiful.”

Waiting for Blaine to stop talking, Kurt watched him with amused yet fond expression on his face. That was exactly the same reaction Blaine had when he discovered there was fanfiction written about them, and Kurt had to admit, some of the stuff they read was pretty hot and it led to many… interesting moments in bedroom.

“Come on, B., show me your favorite ones.” Kurt said with a smile, scooting closer while Blaine looked at him with wide eyes.

“Really? You don’t think it’s creepy?”

“No.” Kurt shook his head. “I think it’s sweet.” He added, kissing Blaine’s cheek and leaning his head on Blaine’s shoulder as they started watching.

And Kurt had to agree, some of those videos were really romantic and beautiful and well, if he teared up once or twice, nobody needed to know.

Except for Blaine because he always noticed everything. But Kurt was fairly sure he would keep his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/154818658949/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
